


A Long 24 Hours

by ExtraVictory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "You can, You can do it... Look, everyone knows you guys are meant to be-" Meredy assured her, ribbing the requip mage. "I know, right...!" Erza muttered, vindicated, to herself, mildly distracted. Jerza, very fluffy. Adult themes, Adult humor, eventual lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Erza hummed lightly to herself, strolling through the bustling city streets of Fiore; behind her, she dragged a massive orcish corpse by one horn.

All around her, people scampered to clear her way, but this wasn't particularly unusual, and she paid it no mind. The corpse she was tugging along was likely frightening them, and she didn't blame the lay folk for their fear.

Her ears did perk up, however, when she heard a small group of women nearby whispering to one another, in hushed hurried tones.

"Did you hear what happened...?"

"To Jellal? I know, I can't believe it!"

Erza froze in place, blinking. Her eyebrows rocketed up, and she whirled around, instantly wary. _Cold panic_ gripped her heart, as her mind _slowly_ processed the exchange she'd just picked up on.

_Jellal_? _To Jellal?!_

She repeated, in her mind, suddenly breathless. Unconsciously, she sharpened her hearing, trying to listen in and hear more... From somewhere behind her, she heard another group of girls chatting amicably to one another.

"-They said it was an accident, didn't they? But... That can't be true-"

"I know, right?! It was _definitely_ on purpose... Come on, this is _Jellal_ we're talking about-"

Panicked, Erza whirled around again; dropping the Orc she'd slain behind her.

Horrified, the redhead dialed up Mirajane, on the lacrimal crystal she kept attached to her left wrist.

"Hello?" Fairy Tail's bar maid answered, in a huff, mildly annoyed, after a brief moment of ringing silence. "Hellooo, What? I'm busy-!"

"Mira-!" Erza managed, and her voice cracked slightly. She was practically whispering, frantically, almost overcome. "Mira, _what happened!_ What _happened_ , is he alright-?!"

Mirajane was silent for a moment, and then laughed, weakly. "Oh, Erza... I knew you would call."

"Tell me, Mirajane! _What happened_ -"

"Erza." The takeover mage answered, in a heavy, decisive voice; cutting her old rival off mid-panic attack. The Knight fell silent, strangled. "You need to pick up a copy of Sorcerous Weekly, _right now."_

Head spinning, Erza just nodded, lamely; managing to orient herself in the world, on the street, she snapped back into reality from a sort of horrified trance. The redhead sprinted over to the nearest newspaper stand, immediately yanking a copy of the magazine off the shelves from her tip toes. The kiosk vendor's stunned protests fell on deaf ears, and the orcish corpse lay forgotten in the street, behind her.

The cover of Sorcerous Weekly, as usual, was displaying a highly flattering picture of Jellal. This time, however, the words "A Long Twenty - four hours!" were scrawled across the top, superimposed in big, bright letters.

Struggling desperately to swallow her terror, and gulping down a heavy breath, somewhat lightheaded, Erza flipped wildly through the magazine, and the world seemed to fall away around her as she found the page with the article describing his most recent fiasco…

The words "Accident" and "preventable" jumped out at her, instantly, throttling her mind, but, after swaying for a moment, faintly, in place, she managed to steady herself and read the page from the top.

**"Special Operative** **commander Jellal Fernandes, the magic councilman, made history for the first t** **ime when he became the first mage** **to be certified as two** **wizard saints, with his thought-** **projection and himself both qualifying for the title. Since then, he's had a storied list of accomplishments, as the Guildmaster of Special Forces, Evil hunting Crime Sorciere, and stands in rarefie** **d air, a** **t the ripe young age of twenty – nine** **, among the greatest magic users** **to ever live.**

**L** **ate last night, however,** **we can be reasonably sure,** **won't go down In history as one of his greater moments; almost immediately aft** **er the incident, the Fior** **e Obser** **ver reported that Jellal had been ensna** **red In a vicious trap, falling prey to a devastating curse. As of press time** **today** **, however, we have learned that this was no mistake, no accident; according to Special operative Lieutenant Meredy,** **Jellal's trusted second-in-** **command, he acted with the full knowledge that he would be captured by the trap-spell, and did so regardless, saving the lives of three architectural archeology mages being escorted by Crime Sorciere.**

**Also commenting, Special Operative Sergeants Midnight and Cobra, who claimed, and I quote, "It's not a big deal, really. He saved a few lives, that's** **what he does every day." and "F** **or someone as powerful as our master, the curse won't last more than twenty four hours. Sure, it would kill a normal mage, but it means a day of inconvenience for him."**

Erza took a deep, steady breath, inhaling. The dizziness was fading, and her eyes weren't swimming anymore. Her hands slowly stopped tremoring... The desperation and terror receded, this wasn't her nightmare. _This wasn't a world without Jellal, a world she had no reason to live in…_

**"Given this, we can only speculate as to the effec** **ts of the curse, but our very own crack** **reporting team in the field tracked down a spe** **cialist, who had this to say:**

**"** **I've seen curses like this before, yes... It seems to me that he must have moved at nearly the speed of light to save those three archeologists, considering these runes and circles here... You see, those are seals for the heart and lungs. Honestly, it's difficult to say what the effects of this kind of curse would be on someone as powerful as Jellal** **Fernandes** **, but I expect he'll be unable to access his magic f** **or at least a day and a half."**

**You heard that right, dear reader!** **A** **day and a half without magic! For the infamous** **SpecOps** **Jellal, this may represent more of a danger than almost anything else, as he's made countless enemi** **es over the course of his monumentally impressive tenure** **, powerful enemies** **,** **who would no doubt love the c** **hance to confront the historic Wizard S** **aint when he's powerless! Needless to say, Jel** **lal can be assumed to be under tight surveillance, under a** **lock and key until his magic returns, and will surely be guarded by Crime Sorcie** **re around the clock until then.**

**What will Erza make of all this? As of press time, it appears that she's out of town on a covert, S-rank mission, but as she has been suspected for many years of bei** **ng Jellal'** **s famous unknown fiancee, we can guess that she'll be desperate to protect her man-"**

Erza shut the magazine, heart hammering in her chest; her pulse was still racing, throbbing in her temples, even as she made a concerted effort to relax her tensed muscles. Her chest heaved, and she took a few subdued breaths, just standing for a moment in the town square, reeling.

Twenty four hours without magic? _Jellal_ , with _no magic?_

_For a whole day?!_

The redhead wandered over to a nearby bench, in front of the city fountain, taking a seat in a trance-like daze.

Her first instinct was _fear_ , _she was afraid for him_ , afraid that he might _really be assassinated_ or something while his magic was sealed away…

She nibbled her fingernails, desperately.

Crime Sorciere would guard him, though... They would guard him, and so would she...

Nobody would lay a finger on him, not if she had anything to say about it!

Erza jumped to her feet, still slightly winded but determined. She raised her wrist lacrima to her lips, preparing to call Meredy and make right for the Cliffside Fortress, but froze again; she twitched, blinking, speechless, and then screwed her mouth shut.

Wait.

_Wait, hang on._

Starting to feel somewhat giddy, somewhat excited, Erza could feel heat bubbling up Into her breast, as a light blush tinged her cheeks.

_Hold on…_

_If he has no magic, he can't run away... He Can't run away, even if I confront him about our relationship!_

**(Thirty three minutes later)**

Erza strolled into the Clifftop fortress, the longtime home of special forces Guild Crime Sorciere.

It's location, a mystery to the general public, had always been known to her, ever since the foundation was first laid.

"Erzaaa… Oh, Erza!" Crime Sorciere Special operative Angel snickered, calling out to her and approaching the redhead jovially from down the hall to her left, just as she was beginning to peel her coat off. The Knight turned, somewhat on edge, blinking anxiously and meeting her friend's eyes.

"Angel…"

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you, No… _Actually_ , I expected you'd be here _much_ sooner-" The spirit mage cackled.

"I should have been." Erza cursed, under her breath, grumbling. She slid her jacket off, thoughts already racing, and allowed Angel to steer her away, down the entrance corridor and towards the compound proper. "I was out of town, I... I Didn't hear about it until just now."

"S-rank mission?" Angel nodded, sympathetically, but her eyes gleamed; suspicious, Erza twitched, watching the blonde carefully. "Here, let me take that for you- Go right in, He's in his office."

The special forces mage tugged the coat out of Erza's hands, smiling mischievously, and shoved her towards the Guild master's office door, at the top of the Grand Stairwell.

Erza froze, hesitation evident in her features, scrawled all over her face. Faintly red, she cleared her throat, half-lamely, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, unmoving.

Angel watched her, eyes twinkling devilishly.

"What's the matter, Erza...?" She purred, shoving the requip mage lightly from behind, again. "You're here to talk to Master, right?"

"I... Of course, I'm..." Erza muttered, and the blush darkened on her face as she glanced, awkwardly, down at her toes, before looking, poignantly, away. She wriggled slightly in place, wringing her fingers, awkwardly, trying _desperately_ to settle on what she would _say_ to him, _what she would say_ , when she stepped into his office and confronted him... "I... I just..."

She trailed off, lamely, growing red. Angel cackled, delighted, and Erza looked up again, groaning. "I don't know what to say!"

Angel tapped her chin, sweetly, _thoroughly_ enjoying herself. "What to _say_...? Why, _Didn't you think about that on the way over?_ " the spirit mage teased, prodding the redhead lightly with one finger. Erza muttered something to herself, under her breath, and wailed quietly, holding her head in both hands, as Angel wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Then again... What _kind_ of conversation, exactly, are you hoping to have, in there?"

Erza choked on her breath, staring at the office door, frozen in place. Her heartbeat pounded away inside her, as heat continued to crawl up Into her face and breast. The requip mage said nothing, for a moment, stammering lamely, and setting one hand over her heart.

"Do ... Do you think..." She started, whispering anxiously, when the door to Jellal's office cracked open.

Erza nearly shrieked, jumping; startled and flushed, breathless. Angel lunged into action, covering the redhead's mouth with one hand, muffling her voice, while _barely_ managing to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles herself...

Meredy sighed, stepping out of the SpecForce Commander's office, and Erza caught a quick glimpse of him, inside with his back to the door; _Jellal_ , _her oldest friend_ , _her_...

Somehow, she couldn't finish that thought. Furious heat filled her, surging up Into her breast, and her heart rate spiked. Even just _seeing_ him, _catching a glimpse of him_... It occurred to her that if she played her cards right, said the right things, he might even be...

He _might_ even _confess_ , by the time she went home, tonight...

Meredy caught Erza's wide eyes, as she stepped out of The office. She blinked.

The Special Forces second-in-command saw the Requip mage, trembling, holding Angel's palm with both hands, in front of her mouth, as Angel still hushed her, muffling her voice, almost cracking up.

Meredy tilted her head at the pair, smiling faintly. Angel set one finger silently to her lips, giggling, and whispered "Shhhh..."

Meredy chuckled, rubbing her cheek, slightly reticent. "You're _so_ lucky he doesn't have his powers right now, or he'd have heard this a mile away..." She whispered back.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

**I'll put the next chapter up within the next few days, If you think it's good!**

**Please, let me know what you think, And I'll be eternally grateful! Either here, on on my Youtube Channel (Extra-Victory)~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again, hope you like the new chapter~**

The Special Forces second-in-command saw the Requip mage, trembling, holding Angel's palm with both hands, in front of her mouth; as Angel still hushed her, muffling her voice, almost cracking up.

Meredy tilted her head at the pair, smiling faintly. Angel set one finger silently to her lips, giggling, and whispered "Shhhh..."

Meredy chuckled, rubbing her cheek, slightly reticent. "You're _so_ lucky he doesn't have his powers right now, or he'd have heard this a mile away..." She whispered back.

Erza frowned severely, still blushing faintly, indignant; she found her courage, finding her nerve; finding herself again. She yanked Angel's hand off her mouth, and Meredy met her eyes once again, raising one eyebrow.

"How is he-?" the Knight mouthed to Meredy, _entirely_ unconvinced that Jellal couldn't hear them, with or without his powers.

"He's fine-" She mouthed back, shrugging, before Jellal turned around behind the desk in his office, holding an ancient looking textbook in one hand; facing Meredy and the _open door..._

Only Erza's incredible, battle-tested reflexes saved her from being spotted; her eyebrows rocketed up, panicked, and the breath left her chest. _She wasn't ready yet, not at all!_

Lightning quick, the requip mage pulled herself and Angel out of the doorway, out of his line of sight; This time, _Angel_ squeaked, shocked, but Erza covered her mouth as well, muffling her with a trained hand.

With her pulse spiking, and wide eyes, Erza stood with Angel, together, backs against the wall next to The commander's office door; covering each others mouths with their palms. Dizzily, Erza waited with bated breath, hardly daring to _breathe_ , hoping _desperately_ that he hadn't seen her...

Angel, on the other hand, excited, looked like she thought this was the _funniest_ _thing_ , Erza noted, sourly. She caught Meredy's mildly amused glance.

"Meredy -" Jellal mused, at last, pouring over the ancient textbook in his office; flipping through it at a lightning speed only he was capable of. He hadn't looked up, at the Doorway. "We have a briefing tonight, don't we... You know the one."

Erza breathed a tense, terse sigh of relief; relaxing against the wall. _He hadn't seen her._ Angel stifled her own giggle, as they released one another, unwinding their hands from each others mouths.

The Specforce second-in-command shook her head, watching them and suppressing a giggle.

"What time tonight, Jellal-?" Meredy called back over one shoulder; tilting her head, at the man who was her hero, her idol... Her master, and practically her older brother.

"I don't know, Seven? " Jellal answered, without looking up from his book; sounding somewhat distracted, somewhat bored, flipping a pen gracefully between two fingers of one hand. "It doesn't really matter. Take care of it, for me."

"Yes sir." Meredy bowed, obediently, nodding her head; keeping a straight face. When it came to obeying Jellal's commands, all of Crime Sorciere would rather die than disobey, but she valued his orders most of all, and took them very seriously.

"In fact... Clear the rest of my schedule, too." Jellal paused, for just a moment, and glanced up from his book to look at Meredy; a slight grin flickered through his features, and his eyes flashed, as if he was considering something _truly_ important. He folded his hands.

"Through Tomorrow?" The young lieutenant wondered, aloud, checking the clipboard in her arms; mildly concerned, brows furrowing. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be entertaining a guest, to be certain." Jellal leaned back in his chair, coolly, rubbing the bridge of nose and tilting his head, thoughtfully. "So it can't be helped."

Erza jumped a little, clamping both hands over her mouth, flushed; standing outside his office, with her back to the wall, eavesdropping.

Meredy giggled, unable to suppress the instinct in time; she peeked, almost instinctively, over at Erza and Angel, still hiding behind the door. Jellal's eyes flickered over to his lieutenant, and he twirled his pen again. Meredy bowed once more, hurriedly, lowering her head.

"E... Expecting Erza, Master?" Meredy managed, a bit flustered but smiling cleverly, in as even a voice as she could muster.

The requip mage stared, bewildered, at Jellal's Lieutenant, blushing madly; Meredy ignored her, summarily, focusing on all her attention on her master.

"So are you." He answered, smoothly, tapping his fingers on the desk In front of him. Meredy winced, and giggled again, faintly red.

"She... She was always going to come, when she found out!" Meredy stood up straight, a little desperate, but almost laughing. "Wasn't she?"

"You're not wrong." He conceded, nodding once, inclining his head. A faint, resigned grin curved his lips. "Send her in, then, when she gets here."

In the hallway, Erza could hear his suave, dulcet voice. It was making her head spin, and she gulped, swallowing a heavy breath; clutching both hands to her breast.

"Yes sir." Meredy giggled again, quickly bowing, just a bit. She snickered, peering over at Erza and Angel. "You won't be waiting long..."

"I'm sure." He chuckled, lowly; leaning his head on one elbow. Somehow, his voice was both light and dark, halfway-amused, halfway-terrified. "You can go."

Meredy stood straight up, delighted, saluting him, and then whirled away; closing his office door, already rubbing her hands, mischievously, together.

Erza was practically swooning, flushed red, staring feverishly out at her and meeting her eyes, dead silent. Angel was straining desperately to contain a giggling fit.

As stealthily as possible, Meredy swept up by Erza and Angel, dragging them into the hall and onto the grand staircase.

"Is this far enough-?!" Erza whispered, anxiously nibbling her fingernails and staring past Angel, down the hall, at Jellal's office.

"Its fine-" Meredy cackled, thrilled; ignoring her. "Oh, Erza... Are you _really_ going to do it?"

"She's here, isn't she-?" Angel purred, smug, nudging the requip mage. "She's _ready_ for him... _More_ than ready, I bet you're wearing a _lacy thong_ , aren't you-"

"S-Shut up-! Shut up!" Erza squeaked, flustered, furiously red; desperately trying to keep her voice down, And to control the giggling fits passing between the two girls she was standing with. The Knight, blushing faintly, dragged Angel and Meredy further down the grand staircase, in consternation. "I've... I've _got_ to say something, to him...Who knows when I'll get a chance like this, again…!"

Angel, wordlessly, just slid over to the redhead; checking Erza's underwear while she fidgeted, distracted.

"Look, I knew it-!" Angel burst into a violent fit of giggles, covering her mouth with one hand, unable to believe it. "A lacy thong, you're really serious-!"

Erza squealed, covering her face with both hands; taking another step backwards down the stairs. " _No_! Nooo! That's... T-That's just..!"

Meredy nodded, sneakily; still giggling, uncontrollably, a bit. She wriggled her eyebrows, suggestively. "You planning to _seduce_ him...? I guess that's as reasonable a strategy as any...It'll probably work, too, since it's you…"

"I am not! I'm not-!" Erza cried, desperately, to deny it, waving her hands frantically back and forth; taking another step backwards down the stairs. "I-It's... They were...just…!"

The redhead trailed off, strangled. Meredy and Angel leaned in, fascinated, patiently; waiting for her to finish.

Erza just looked, helplessly, from one woman to the other, for a moment. Eventually, she sighed, hanging her head, dejected and utterly ashamed. "They were... Just a contingency plan -"

Angel and Meredy burst into cackling, delighted laughter, again, as Erza cursed and screeched at them, under her breath, to be quiet.

_(twenty minutes later)_

Under the Grand Stairway, at the very bottom of the Cliffside fortress, Angel, Meredy, and Erza stood in a small circle, whispering to one another.

"Okay... You got it?" Meredy double checked, at last, crossing her arms. "You got it?"

"I got it... Completely." Erza exhaled, and set one hand over her heart, confidently, feeling it fluttering in her chest. "I can do this..."

"You can, You can do it-" Angel assured her, ribbing the requip mage. "Look, everyone knows you guys are meant to be..."

"I know, right?!" Erza muttered, vindicated, to herself, mildly distracted; she began to climb the grand staircase again, with Angel and Meredy trailing close behind her.

The redhead froze, again, at the door to his office, however.

She didn't move, for a moment, grinding her teeth absentmindedly; Erza stared at the door, with wide eyes.

"You can do it…" Meredy whispered, from somewhere behind her, quietly cheering her friend on, under her breath. "You can do it!"

Erza just nodded, and her eyes drifted shut. She took a deep breath, swallowing heavily, and shook her head, vigorously; scarlet hair whipped about, back and forth.

She bit her lip, steeling her nerves, and opened her eyes again, pushing Jellal's office door open, and strutting confidently in.

Jellal looked up, standing behind his desk and poring over some papers. He met her eyes, smoothly, and she struggled to keep a straight face; already battling a light blush, on her cheeks, as her heart fluttered, skipping a few key beats…

She knew her best chance was to pretend that she was all _affronted_ , all up in arms, that he got himself trapped by a curse...

"Jellal!" She announced, uncompromising, crossing her arms severely. She did her best to pose, cocking her hips defensively, posturing a bit.

"Erza." He answered, dryly. Grinning lightly, he gestured at one of the chairs beside his desk. "It's a pleasure, as always. Have a seat."

"Expecting me?" she sniffed, turning her nose up and stepping further into his office.

"Of course." The corners of his mouth quirked up, again, subtly, and he watched her with vivid, amused eyes, calculating; he rounded his desk, dropping the papers off and approaching a hardwood cabinet. "Can I get you something? A drink?"

"Whiskey." She huffed, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. "Professional as always, Jellal. Like I'm a business partner…"

He tilted his head, coolly, looking away from her, and smiling faintly. "I do try."

The Ultramarine guildmaster withdrew a set of glasses from the cabinet, pouring a bit of whiskey into each and handing one to her.

Erza nodded, wordlessly, still internally preparing herself, running through her options; trying to remember the lines she really wanted to say… "I'm not your business partner, Jellal."

He sat down across from her, somewhat apprehensive, but still collected and cool. His silent charisma was overwhelming, and she worked hard to ensure that she looked unfazed as ever.

"Aren't you?" He wondered aloud, swirling the whiskey around in his glass, lithely, before sipping a tiny bit of it. "What are you, then?"

Erza exhaled, a bit nervous, and tossed back the entire glass. She grimaced, wiping her mouth with one forearm, and growled a bit at him, slightly flushed. "Not your business partner."

Jellal laughed, leaning back a bit in his chair. "Fair enough."

He waved two fingers casually at the bottle of whiskey, without giving it much thought; trying to lift it telekinetically and pour Erza another shot.

The bottle didn't move. It didn't even stir.

A brief moment of silence. Erza blinked, watching him, and then glancing at the unmoving bottle.

She snorted, and Jellal laughed, taking another sip and finishing his own glass.

"Are you mad at me?"

Erza bristled a bit at the question. "To be honest, I _should_ be. You do this kind of thing _all the time_ , prioritizing the mission, prioritizing _other people,_ bystanders, really, over your own life… Careless!"

"You do the same thing." He reasoned, pointing out the obviousness of the truth. "And would have done what I did, given the circumstances I was confronted with."

She largely ignored him, summarily, faintly red. "What if the curse was deadly, what If it killed you?"

"I knew it wouldn't." He looked away, deflecting the question.

"What if it would've?" She pressed him, frowning. "What if it _would_ have…? What would you have done?"

He didn't answer, for a moment, and they both seemed to contemplate this, in silence.

" _What would I do, If you died…?_ " She managed, with the light blush darkening on her face. Her voice was soft, and she was almost whispering. His eyes narrowed at her, pained.

"You would… Move on, of course." He cleared his throat, before touching the bridge of his nose, mildly hesitant. "Grieve for a while, and move on."

Erza laughed, lowly. "You know better than that."

Brief silence, as she glanced down at the floor between them, eyes downcast; still blushing faintly. In the painful silence, Jellal felt a pang of guilt and jagged regret pierce his heart.

He shut his eyes, only for an instant, and collected himself, grinning. He opened his eyes again, and she peered up into his face. "So… you _are_ mad, then?"

She muttered something under her breath, glaring poignantly away, off to the side. "Well… I _was_ planning to _pretend_ that I'm mad."

Jellal got to his feet again, and crossed the room; refilling his glass, and pouring some more for Erza. "I see." The redhead was pretty sure she could see a knowing glint in his eyes. "What changed your mind?"

Erza shifted slightly in place, somewhat remiss. "It… wouldn't be honest. I'm not mad."

The Ultramarine nodded, coolly, encouraging her to go on. He handed her the fresh glass of whiskey.

"I mean, I was _scared_. At first, I was scared…" She sipped it, lightly, tentative, as though summoning her willpower. "But I pretty quickly realized that you aren't in danger, and…"

Jellal glanced at her, knowingly, grinning faintly. She met his eyes, flushed.

"This is actually a really good opportunity." She admitted, finishing in a small voice.

"So it is." He acknowledged, dryly, leaning against the wall beside her. He swirled the whiskey in his glass, one handed, taking a small sip. "Would you believe me, Erza, if I told you that this is what frightened me most about losing my powers?"

"Having to talk to me about our relationship?" She chuckled, triumphantly, and peeked back up into his face, smug. "No, I don't believe you."

His eyes narrowed at her, again, as if in apprehension; his grin grew, further curving his lips, realizing that she was better positioned for this conversation that he thought.

"I don't believe you, because it isn't true." Erza almost sang, sweetly, haughty. "Deep inside, you actually really want to give in, and be with me."

She accused, and his eyes drifted shut again, for a moment. He couldn't answer, and she went on.

"Your mind wants you to keep punishing yourself, but your heart wants _me_." She asserted, confidently. Jellal's eyes blinked back open, and he finished his glass in a single gulp.

"In fact… _Most_ of your body wants me." Erza almost giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, blushing madly and glancing awkwardly away. Jellal twitched, eyeing her; grinning faintly, speechless.

Erza tried to stifle another giggle, trying to get a grip on herself again. The whiskey was bringing out her hidden perversions, and she knew she'd have to be careful, but she couldn't help herself.

She forced herself back into line, meeting his eyes.

**Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

**I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, If you like it!  
**

**As always, consider doing me a huge favor and checking out my Youtube channel: you can find it under the name "Extra Victory", and if you're interested, and I'll be in your debt forever!**

**See you soon~**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's been a hot minute, hasn't it! Took me an extra week to post this, but Here it is; hope you like it, and didn't mind the wait too much :D**

**I was hella busy working on Youtube stuff, you know, gotta keep the lights on T.T**

**But I DID recently upload part 3 of my videos Analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship! Soooo, check out my Youtube channel, @ Extra Victory if you're interested in checking that out!**

**Thank you all SO SO much, your time and attention means the world to me!**

His eyes narrowed at her, again, as if in apprehension; his grin grew, further curving his lips, realizing that she was better positioned for this conversation that he thought.

"I don't believe you, because it isn't true." Erza almost sang, sweetly, haughty. "Deep inside, you actually really want to give in, and be with me."

She accused, and his eyes drifted shut again, for a moment. He couldn't answer, and she went on.

"Your mind wants you to keep punishing yourself, but your heart wants me." She asserted, confidently. Jellal's eyes blinked back open, and he finished his whiskey in a single gulp.

"In fact… Most of your body wants me." Erza almost giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, blushing madly and glancing awkwardly away. Jellal twitched, eyeing her; grinning, speechless.

Erza tried to stifle another giggle, trying to get a grip on herself again. The whiskey was bringing out her hidden perversions, and she knew she'd have to be careful, but she couldn't help herself.

She forced herself back into line, meeting his eyes.

"That's… Quite the allegation." Jellal managed, at last, eyes dazzling and twinkling; before taking a seat across from her, again. His feelings for her were _incredibly_ difficult to ignore, _and impossible to keep suppressing for long_ , but he wasn't about to give up his penance without a fight. They stared across at each other, as willpower and heat, and sexual tension, flared in the empty space between them. "Unclear whether or not those claims can be substantiated."

She was watching him with bright, passionate eyes; eyes that were practically screaming _'this is what I came here to do, and you know it'._

"Why don't I take my clothes off, and we'll see how _substantial_ those claims really are-" Erza gloated, turning her nose up.

Jellal laughed, feeling _extremely_ disadvantaged in their current exchange... "I think you'll find them quite substantial, on second thought, there's no need for all that…"

"So you admit it…" She hummed, eyes narrowing at him, sipping more of her alcohol.

"How about this weather, recently?" His eyes flashed, and she giggled again, covering her mouth, feeling a bit of a buzz.

"So you admit it?" She repeated, delighted by the path their conversation was taking.

"Wouldn't you like more Whiskey, Erza? Wouldn't you like to pass out, drunk, and wake up tomorrow?" He countered, smoothly, captivated by her as always.

"When you've got your magic back, and can run from me and this conversation?" She challenged, eyes glimmering.

"No doubt." He chuckled.

"Not a chance." She waved him down with one hand, eyes drifting shut, pleased. "It'll be hard enough getting you to confess, without being drunk."

"You're doing pretty well so far." He admitted, dryly; nodding, still grinning coolly.

"I know, right?" Erza was glowing, smug, eyeing him. They stared across at one another for a moment, and her heartbeat hammered inside her. The Special forces guildmaster said nothing, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Erza breathed, faintly red. The reality of the situation was _incredible_ , almost overwhelming…

"Did you ever think we would be talking like this, Jellal?" She wondered aloud, at last, in a quiet, graceful voice. "Years ago, this was my dream."

"How many years ago?" He answered, softly, but with a smooth, collected confidence. "After my attempt on your life, or Nirvana?"

"After that day on the beach." She said, readily, still blushing faintly. Jellal nodded, and she waited quietly, breathless.

They both spent a moment remembering their first kiss, the precious few minutes they spent together, on the beach, reunited.

The Ultramarine closed his eyes. "Here or there, I had the feeling that we would eventually find our way to this moment."

"Like when you groped me at Ryuusetzu land?" Erza wondered, looking briefly away, fondly, growing crimson. She giggled, faintly. "Or when I sat on your face?"

"Never forget, huh?" Jellal grinned, solemnly, opening his eyes again and meeting her gaze.

"Never forget." She agreed, reverently. "I was genuinely bottomless."

"You do love to mention that." He glanced away, somewhat amused.

"Don't act like you aren't thinking about it all the time, just like me..." she accused, quietly pleased.

"It was pretty memorable." He admitted, nodding, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the grin flickering on his face.

Erza was briefly silent, overwhelmed by her memories of them, overcome by the strength of her feelings for him.

"During the Grand magic games…" She started, reminiscent; seeing them together, under a bridge, in her mind's eye. "I was so happy, just to talk with you."

He seemed to consider this, tilting his head. "At the time, you should have still hated me."

Erza snorted. "I didn't. I didn't, and you know it."

"Yes." He admitted, regarding her, uncompromising. "But you should have."

"I never would have." She seemed unfazed, staring him in the eyes. "I'd already forgiven you… I'd already forgiven you, by the time we destroyed Nirvana."

"Madness." Jellal laughed, almost bitterly. "I'll never understand you. There's no argument for me deserving forgiveness, that day."

"There's a great argument for it, I don't know what you're talking about-" She sniffed, defensively.

"Indefensible." He countered, coolly. She chuckled, touching her left breast with one hand.

"Irrelevant, more like. I wasn't working on arguments or logic."

"You still aren't." He observed, leaning on his elbow.

She smiled, lovingly, looking down. In her mind, she could still see him, she could see them, standing together, after having defeated Nirvana… "You're right, I'm still not... I'm working on feelings."

"Don't I know it." He acknowledged, eyes drifting thoughtfully shut.

"I'm _proud_ of it, Jellal." She continued, turning her nose up, quietly delighted. "You should try it, sometime."

"No, that makes it _even more_ crucial that I continue basing my decisions on reason." He answered, dryly. "One of us has to."

Erza was briefly silent, contemplating this; thoughts still racing, but she managed to control herself.

"Or what?" She challenged, at last, leaning forward a bit in her seat; she let one of her eyebrows rise, staring out at him. "What happens if we don't, Jellal…? What if we both just accept our feelings?"

He watched her, coolly, before tilting his head slightly. "What do you think?"

"Hmph...We both know what would happen, don't we…" She whispered back, reverently and quietly, shutting her eyes; a warm, pleasant glow swelled up in her breast. "We'd be together."

Jellal hesitated, for just an instant, and then laughed lightly, smiling. "Is that right?"

"It's true, and you know it."

"That may be." He answered, and the corners of his mouth quirked up again, somewhat amused.

"Oh, please…" She giggled, waving him down with one hand, glancing awkwardly away, bright red. "If it wasn't for your guilt and repentance, you would marry me right here."

He twitched, folding his hands; still grinning, despite himself. Jellal nodded, a moment later, briefly speechless. "I'm going to deny it, if that's alright with you."

"Deny it all you want." She cackled, pumping the fist. "You can't resist your feelings forever…"

"That remains to be seen." He replied, smoothly, tapping his glass with one finger. The wizard saint found that he was _already_ having to consciously prepare himself for whatever she might say next, he was running through _dozens_ of calculations, possibilities, trying to think up vague or deflecting answers to anything she might come up with… Despite his cool, collected and calculating demeanor, which was his only armor against her, and against his own feelings, he realized how _important_ it would be to not let her _catch him off guard._

"Seen tonight…" She teased, eyes narrowing at him. "I bet. Don't you think it seems likely?"

"Low odds." His voice was cool, and his eyes flickered over to hers, grinning. "But you're doing your best, I'm sure..."

Erza giggled again, thrilled, covering her mouth gracefully with one hand. "Oh, not yet…" She swirled her whiskey in her glass, ominously. "I haven't even really _started_ , Jellal."

Momentarily blindsided by this, the special forces commander paused. Sighing, he allowed himself to show some weakness. "Of course… Great."

"It's going to be a long night, Jellal…" She needled him, sneakily and wryly. "Why not just confess, get it over with?"

She checked the clock on the wall, delighted.

"Unlikely." He chuckled, eyes flashing and narrowing at her again. "You must have all sorts of plans, I wouldn't want to rob you of our _long night…"_

Her eyes glimmered, excitedly. "That's good of you, Jellal, I do…"

He glanced away again, setting his glass down on the armrest, preparing himself, but also somehow _enjoying_ himself… The wizard saint was beginning to grow somewhat _concerned_ , _worried_ by how much he was _enjoying her company and presence,_ as always…

**Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Please, Feel free to get in touch with me anytime, mates! I'm always happy to connect~ Catch me here, or on my channel, gang!**

**Let me know what you think, guys, and I'll be eternally gratefullllll**

**See you in the next chapter, it should go up soon, if you're interested <3  
**


End file.
